Electronic shopping systems for allowing a shopper to purchase products without necessarily having to travel to a store are well known. One example of a contemporary electronic shopping system is a cable television shopping channel, wherein products are advertised on television. A shopper merely watches the television and when an item is shown for which a purchase is desired, the shopper uses a telephone to call an agent of the seller to place an order for the desired product. Usually, a credit card number is given over the telephone to facilitate payment for the purchased item. The purchased product is then shipped directly to the buyer.
In an improved version of cable television shopping, an interactive or bidirectional cable system allows the purchaser to make selections directly from the television screen. This may be accomplished by using a menu driven system controlled by the television remote control. In this manner, the need to make a telephone call is avoided. The added convenience of shopping directly from the television is expected to enhance consumer response to such advertisements.
Similar to cable television shopping is the use of the Internet to make desired purchases from the home. Many companies presently offer their products for sale on the Internet, and the number doing so is increasing rapidly. Products as diverse as pizzas, books and automobiles can readily be purchased from the comfort of a person's home, simply by locating the web page of a company selling the desired item, selecting the item to be purchased, providing an address to which the item is to be delivered, and providing a credit card number to pay for the purchased item.
However, one disadvantage of such contemporary electronic shopping systems is that they require that the prospective purchaser subscribe to either cable television or to an Internet service, for which a subscription fee is charged. Further, such contemporary electronic shopping systems require that purchases be made from either the purchaser's television or computer, both of which are typically located in the purchaser's home and cannot usually be easily transported. Thus, the purchaser is undesirably constrained to shopping from the home.
Because of the highly mobile nature of modern society, it is desirable to provide the ability to conduct electronic shopping from locations away from the home. For example, a purchaser may wish to order items from the workplace, over lunch in a restaurant, while traveling, and in a variety of other, different circumstances wherein the purchaser does not have access to his or her home television or computer.
It is also known to use a personal shopping system (PSS) wherein the purchaser carries a scanner embedded hand-held terminal within a store. Bar codes of products to be purchased are scanned with the hand-held scanner. A display on the scanner embedded hand-held terminal displays an item price and a running total of the purchase prices of the products which have been scanned. Payment for the scanned products is accomplished at a checkout counter in a conventional manner.
However, contemporary personal shopping systems require the use of a dedicated personal shopping system terminal, which has a small display, a number keypad, and a built-in bar code scanner. Of course, the use of such a contemporary dedicated portable personal shopping system requires a substantial financial investment by the retailer in the portable personal shopping system terminals.
Wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones, are very popular. As the price of wireless telephones and the cost of making calls therewith continue to decrease, more people are purchasing and using wireless telephones.
As used herein, the term wireless telephone is defined to include mobile telephones, cellular telephones, satellite telephones and any other telephones not requiring a wired connection, such as cordless home telephones which have a limited range and must generally therefore be used close to the house.
In view of the low cost and ubiquitous nature of wireless telephones, it is desirable to provide a system for performing electronic shopping which utilizes a customer's own wireless telephone for the selection of items to be purchased, as well as for providing payment for such purchased items. By utilizing the customer's own wireless telephone for electronic shopping, rather than using a dedicated personal shopping system terminal, the substantial investment associated with the use of such dedicated personal shopping system terminals is eliminated.